Dance Zexion Dance
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: the organization gets DDR for Christmas and has a DDR comp. mentions of molestation from Marluxia and Vexen. is the reason for the rating of M. it's Zemyx, Roxas/Axel, Saix/Xemnas
1. Chapter 1

The Last of the Christmas presents were opened, there was one more left

The Last of the Christmas presents were opened, there was one more left. It was from The Superior to the Organization. No one was particularly excited to open this present. They had their reasons; usually presents from the Superior were very...cheap and annoying to everyone... Except Demyx. Demyx could make anything annoying to the other members. Last Christmas the Superior had bought them thirteen bottles of fabric paint. For three months Demyx had made all the tube socks into sock puppets. The worst part of it was when he tried to get everyone to join in and have a puppet show. Marluxia's sock puppet molested Vexen's unenthusiastic sock puppet and it all went down hill from there. This event explained a few scars and a six-week trip in the lexicon for poor Dem-Dem. This however would be very much worse for the Organization. Demyx Squealed at the sight of one more present under the tree and quickly grabbed it and shredded the black wrapping paper as well as the gold and silver ribbon off of the box.

"OH. MY. GOD." Demyx squealed even louder, no doubt that he was completely doped up on sugar. Demyx did have thirteen candy canes and all the Christmas cookies he could stuff down his face, after all. Demyx smiled very big, everybody else looked at what Demyx was holding like it was a very venomous snake with a pink bow on it. It was a Dance Dance Revolution. Demyx smiled as though he would if Xemnas just made a public announcement that they did have hearts and they could feel emotions. Demyx got up and hugged around Xemnas' neck repeating the word thank you very very fast. At the moment the Superior was regretting the buying of the Dance Dance Revolution. Xemnas didn't think that grabbing the first thing he saw was going to cause so much happiness to Demyx.

"Demyx…Get off of me…NOW," Xemnas said in a dangerous tone. Demyx let go and ran off in his bunny footie pajamas to hook up the dance dance revolution and play it nonstop for months on end.

Demyx looked around, bored out of his mind. It had been about five months since he opened the package containing the Dance Dance revolution. He played it for hours on end, and now after five months he was starting to get bored with it. Demyx sat on the couch and looked at the ceiling for a minute. During that minute Demyx realized that it would be more fun if he had others to play with. Demyx gasped deciding to see if anyone wants to have a Dance Dance Revolution competition. Demyx walked into the other room to see Axel and Roxas watching some sort of racing movie. Axel put his arm around the back of the couch where Roxas was sitting.

"Axel…. Remove your arm" Roxas said, slightly colder than he wanted to. Roxas didn't want to be with Axel today but when he held up the fast and the furious. Roxas couldn't refuse Axel. Roxas loved this movie and Axel knew it. Demyx approached them, wanting to have a Dance Dance Revolution competition very badly.

"Umm…. Guys…. I was wondering if you wanted to have a Dance Dance Revolution Competition with me" Demyx said, hoping they would say yes.

"Nope…me and Roxy are watching movies…" Axel said in a hurry, hoping to get some make out time with Roxas soon. Demyx frowned and walked to the superior's office. Xemnas and Saix were both in there doing what looked like paperwork. Xemnas had his eyes on Saix who was trying to tell him something. He had hesitated and such for minutes at a time. It was hard to tell someone that you love him or her if the person says that none of the Nobodies could love.

"Never mind…Superior" Saix said when he saw Demyx standing at the door. Saix had wanted to tell Xemnas how he felt about him. Not with someone else in the room, expecally Demyx. Who smiled at them, hoping they would say yes to his question.

"Do you guys want to have a dance dance revolution competition, with me?" Demyx asked, as politely as he could. Xemnas blinked at Demyx.

"…A…what? Xemnas asked, raising an eyebrow at Demyx.

"……A dance dance revolution Competition…." Demyx said, looking at Xemnas and Saix hopefully.

"No" Saix and Xemnas said in perfect unison. Demyx frowned slightly. So far four of the thirteen organization members did not want to have a Dance Dance revolution Competition with him.

"ok" Demyx said, turning around and closing the door behind him. Demyx walked down into the halls and to the built in shooting range in the basement. Xigbar was down their causing Demyx to perk up How could Xigbar pass up a competition? Demyx jumped on Xigbar when he saw him. Xigbar lost balance and fell to the floor. He had just finished a round so his guns were not summoned.

"Hey little dude" Xigbar said, slightly smiling.

"Hey Xiggy. Do you want to have a Dance Dance Revolution competition with me?" Demyx asked, innocent and childishly. Xigbar frowned slightly. He didn't really like the dance dance revolution thing that much. He would rather be shooting at targets.

"No, sorry kid. I don't really want to at the moment," Xigbar said

"Oh ok" Demyx said, sounding disappointed a little bit. Demyx got off of Xigbar and walked to the door.

"Hey…where are you going?" Xigbar asked frowning. He felt kind of bad that he had said no to Demyx more or less because Demyx had a pouty face.

"I am hungry and I am going to go make some fish sticks" Demyx said, smiling at Xigbar as he walked up the stairs to the beloved kitchen. Demyx slightly frowned five out of the twelve members had said no to him over the dance dance revolution competition. Demyx felt slightly discouraged over this but he still had six more members to ask. Demyx walked into the kitchen and preheated the oven to 350 degrees and waited for the oven to preheat. About half way into the preheating Demyx got the fish sticks out of the freezer and put them on the tray. About ten minutes after he put the fish sticks on the trey they went into the oven. Demyx set the timer and waited for fifteen minutes. While that was in the oven. Demyx went to look for tarter sauce. They were out so Demyx pulled out the Mayo and the sweet relish. He was going to make his own. In exactly fifteen minutes Demyx had a huge batch of home made tarter sauce and a pile of perfect looking fish sticks. Demyx was munching on them when Xaldin walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey Xaldy" Demyx said, cheerfully to Xaldin. Xaldin mumbled a response back to Demyx. He had a hangover. Demyx decided to try his luck with him.

"Want to have a dance dance revolution competition with me?" Demyx asked, hopeful that a hung over Xaldin would say yes. Xaldin looked at Demyx like he was crazy to ask.

"No" Xaldin said, very flatly. He really did not want to play on the dance dance revolution with a hangover, no one does.

"…Oh…ok…" Demyx said, slightly frowning.

"Want a fish stick? He asked, smiling slightly at Xaldin.

"…Get out…" Xaldin said, pointing to the door.

"…I just as-"

"OUT"

Demyx ran out with his fish sticks. He walked aimlessly around the castle eating his fish sticks happily. Demyx loved his fish sticks. Pretty soon he ran into a door of a room. Demyx was paying attention to his fish sticks more than to where he was going. Demyx looked at the door and blinked. It was the door to no other than Vexen's lab. Demyx opened the door and walked in. what he saw was very typical for the organization. Marluxia with his hand down Vexen's pants.

"Get off of me, Marluxia, I am trying to do some paperwork to give the superior today" Vexen said, almost yelling at him. Marluxia did not remove his hand from Vexen's pants. This was a potential rape scene. It always was a potential rape scene.

"Hey Vexy, hey Marly" Demyx said cheerfully to them. Vexen's eye violently twitched at the nickname. Vexen hated being called Vexy. Marluxia was not paying attention to Demyx. He was paying attention sucking on Vexen's neck. Vexen was very close to blowing up on both Marluxia and Demyx. He wanted to finish his work.

"Do you guys want to have a dance dance revolution competition with me?" Demyx asked, innocent to the whole between Vexen and Marluxia. Vexen did another very violent twitch and stood up. Vexen yanked the hand out of his pants and walked behind Marluxia. He grabbed the hood of Marluxia and soon Demyx. Soon the door was open and before Marluxia and Demyx knew what hit him, Vexen pushed them outside of the lab and slammed the door shut behind them. Vexen chuckled to himself and went back to work.

"I will take that as a no…. Do you want to have a dance dance revo-" Demyx started to Marluxia. Demyx was getting very discouraged with the dance dance revolution competition.

"No" Marluxia said, grumpily as he got up and walked off. Vexen's complete rejection of him got him in a very bad mood. Demyx got up and went to go find Lexaeus, because usually Lexaeus said yes or nothing at all but just puts up with whatever Demyx is asking him to participate in. Demyx went to Lexaeus' training room first.

Lexaeus was usually always training, even when he was sick. Demyx walked in the training room. Demyx saw that Lexaeus was lifting weights. How much? Only Lexaeus could tell you that. Demyx walked over to Lexaeus and smiled down at him.

"Hey Lexy, do you want to have a Dance dance revolution competition with me?" Demyx asked, hoping and expecting that Lexaeus would say yes to him. Demyx really wanted to play with at least someone.

"…Not today, I am tired…" Lexaeus said, very apologetically to him. Lexaeus sort of wanted to play but he was about to go lay down and take a nap. Demyx frowned and walked away pouting. Lexaeus looked after him leaving and frowned. A few minutes later Lexaeus went to his room and took a much-needed nap. Demyx went to the library. Demyx walked over to one of his favorite people: Zexion. Zexion did like Demyx but he chose not to say anything. Mostly because he thought Demyx would cling to him everyday. Zexion was at the table in the back of the library. Zexion knew that Demyx was there even though that Demyx was trying to be quiet. He did not escape Zexion's ears and nose. Demyx walked behind Zexion.

"Do you want to have a dance dance revolution competition with me?" Demyx asked, hopeful that Zexion would say yes. Zexion didn't even look up at Demyx.

"No I would not," Zexion said, as he continued to read.

"Oh…. Ok…." Demyx said sadly. Zexion fought with himself not to just say yes and play him once loose and make Demyx's day. Demyx walked out of the library to the living room again. He was sad because no one wanted to play with him. Larxene and Luxord were in the living room playing go fish together. Luxord was obviously winning against a not so happy Larxene. Demyx perked up a little and walked over to them.

"Hey I was wondering if you two wanted to have a Dance Dance Revolution competition with me?" Demyx asked, these were the last two nobodies in the castle.

"Nope…. I don't" Luxord said, putting down a pair of matches down.

"Same" Larxene said, growling slightly, she was getting annoyed at Luxord for winning all the time. Demyx frowned and walked off to the couch on the other side of the room and pouted. About an hour after he had asked Larxene and Luxord the superior called a meeting. Demyx reluctantly got up and went to go to the meeting. During the meeting Xemnas ranted about pretty much nothing, Demyx pouted the whole three hours of the meeting. Xemnas looked at Demyx and knew he would regret asking this but he had to.

"What is wrong, number nine?" Xemnas asked, slightly frowning.

"No one wants to have a dance dance revolution competition with me" Demyx said and continued to pout. Just then Xemnas got a very bright idea in his head.

"I will make this competition mandatory with every one participating, if after the competition, we can get rid of the dance dance revolution" Xemnas said, smiling.

"OK" Demyx said cheerfully, agreeing almost before the superior finished. Xemnas made a chart on the first round: Xemnas verse Xigbar, Xaldin verse Vexen, Lexaeus verse Zexion, Saix verse Axel, and Marluxia verse Larxene. Xemnas gave Demyx the chart to approve.

Demyx agreed to the chart and bounced happily to his room. Even though the Dance Dance revolution would be terminated after this. It was more fun if he had someone to play with.


	2. Chapter 2

Okies none of this is mine. I don't own DDR….or the Org 13 charaters. If I did I wouldn't have written this. I sadly make no money off of this or anything like that. This was very fun to write and I hope you like it.

The day of the competition was here. The competitors were not as excited as Demyx who was barely able to keep still. Demyx was ecstatic with this. The good thing was that most of the organization was competitive. So the Demyx would have it convincing instead of something suspicious. Xemnas and Xigbar were up first. Everyone had practiced even Zexion, for the past month.

"Hey Superior…. Ready to be beaten?" Xigbar said, smirking at him. Xemnas raised an eyebrow at Xigbar. Xemnas didn't care much for the game and didn't care that he lost or not.

" We will see who looses after the song, wont we?" Xemnas said, smirking at Xigbar and going on the mat. Xigbar laughed and followed Xemnas on the second mat. They hit random and the song: Freckles went on. Xemnas and Xigbar went on normal mode and went on to play.

What am I, what I am, what what what (uh!)

What am I gonna do, if I can't get through

Counting all these freckles in my life

It's just a waste of my time

And there's no finishing line

How am I gonna do, if I can not get you

To listen to the dreams we could fulfill

Can't get them out of my bed

I want to knock them down the stairs

I check the stars, but there's no sign

Venus to Mars there is no line, baby

I could be happy

If you still loved me

Still your memory's clear

Always here deep inside my heart

(Deep inside my heart)

I want you back to come and feed my appetite

Another lonely night

It's our life, why aren't you around

(Why aren't you around)

I'm all alone, thinking

Here my eyes fill with fear

It's my life, why are you not here

The song was over and everyone looked at the scores. Everyone blinked at their superior. He had won the match. By a few slim points but he still won. Xemnas smirked at Xigbar.

"As you were saying?" he chuckled and walked off away from the dance dance revolution match area. Xigbar stared at the screen. He had lost against the superior. That was a scary thought to him. He had been training too much and lost his touch. Xigbar got off the mat and walked to the couch to watch the others play. Next were Xaldin and Vexen. Xaldin had practiced. Vexen had not at all. He had not even thought of it.

"I am not playing" Vexen said, very firmly.

"Yes you are…you can just stand there and not play, letting me win" Xaldin said to Vexen.

"Fine" Vexen said, bitterly to Xaldin. He didn't want to play this. Xaldin and Vexen walked up the dance dance revolution. Xaldin was the first player and Vexen the second.

"ready?" Xaldin asked, looking at Vexen. Vexen grumbled a yes and looked at the screen blankly. The random song that came on was: Butterfly. Xaldin energetically played and Vexen stood there.

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

The music stopped and Xaldin had 6000 more points than Vexen who had stepped on two of them cause he was bored just standing there.

"if we are done I would like to go back to my lab and work" Vexen said, walking away from the dance dance revolution and back down to his lab. He obviously didn't care about loosing to Xaldin. Xaldin frowned, he had wanted a competition, but in the next bracket he was with Xemnas. Xaldin walked away from the mat to let Lexaeus and Zexion take the floor. Zexion was not so sure about this. He knew Lexaeus was big and would probably be clumsy. Lexaeus looked at the dance dance revolution pad. His feet were really big on it, causing Zexion to be player one so that they could get on with the competition.

"ready?" Zexion asked Lexaeus who nodded. Zexion hit the random button and Drop the bomb came up. Zexion liked this one and had the urge to impress Demyx for some reason.

Sorry but could I have the music louder?

Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb!

Getting sick and tired of the fossil-like system,

now or never it's the time to resist 'em,

it's easy to blast them all away,

pull a trigger push a button say ADIOS today,

don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist,

the mind can do more than the fist.

Explosives are not what it takes

(you know, terrorists always make these mistakes,)

what we gotta do is build momentum,

if you need the right tools invent 'em,

ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,

the march to the future has begun get with'em,

the brain is the generator of almighty power

either do it now or your master plan goes sour.

Yeah! are you ready to take that fall?

It's up to you to make that call to drop the bomb!

Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!

Just...

Learn from the sunken mu Atlantis

and from the head of the beheaded male-praying mantis,

we've all gotta make room for whats to come,

what we gotta do is build momentum,

if you need th right tool invent' em,

ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,

the march to the future has begun get with'em,

the brain is the generator of almighty power

either do it now or your master plan goes sour.

Yeah! Are you ready to take that fall?

It's up to you to make that call...

(And if it don't work then make the real thing wipe it out)

So drop the bomb!

Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!

That bomb!

That bomb!

That bomb!

Zexion and Lexaeus looked at the scores. Zexion's eyes widened he had actually beat Lexaeus at dance dance revolution. Not by much but he did. Lexaeus and Zexion nodded and left the mats. Zexion sat down and read his lexicon like usual and Lexaeus just sat in a chair to watch the rest to the matches. It was Saix and Axel's turn. Saix and Axel walked on the dance dance revolution mat and Saix hit the random button. The song groove 2001 came up.

Can't all that booty be all yours

Groove

Let's groove

Everybody get down on the floor and dance

Can't all that booty be all yours

Move

So boogie some more, baby let's...

Groove, boy groove

Can't all that booty be all yours

Move, let's move

Everybody get down on the floor and

Dance, let's dance

Can't all that booty be all yours

Move, let's move

So boogie...

Let's groove

Oh yeah...

Oh...

(Everybody get down on the floor x3)

(Can't all that booty be all yours)

Groove, boy groove

Can't all that booty be all yours

Move, let's move

Everybody get down on the floor and

Dance, let's dance

Can't all that booty be all yours

Move, let's move

So boogie some more, yeah

Groove, boy groove

Can't all that booty be all yours

Move, let's move

Everybody get down on the floor and

Dance, let's dance

Can't all that booty be all yours

Move, let's move

So boogie some more, baby let's

Boogie some more, baby let's

Boogie some more, baby let's groove

Saix grinned at the screen and walked off. He had won the game. Axel walked away and pouted. He wanted to win this competition. Next it was Marluxia and Larxene. Marluxia went as player one and Larxene as player two. Marluxia hit the random button and looked at the song they got to dance to. It was Captain Jack.

Goo...

Left, go right

Go pick up the step,

Go left, go right, go left

Forward march

Ejo Captain Jack

Ejo Captain Jack

Bring me back to the railroad track

Bring me back to the railroad track

Give me a gun in my hand,

Give me a gun in my hand,

I want to be a shooting man

I want to be a shooting man

Left, right, left

Left, right, left

The military step,

The military step,

The airforce rap,

The airforce rap,

The seventeen is the best

The seventeen is the best

Goo...

Left, go right

Go pick up the step,

Go left, go right, go left

Goo...

Left, go right

Go pick up the step,

Go left, go right, go left

We're running to the railroad track

Run along with Captain Jack

Badadadideido,

Run along with Captain Jack

Run into the peacecamp back

Run along with Captain Jack

Badadadideido, badideido, Badideidideidideido

Badadadideido,

Left, right, right, left

Badadadideido,

Run along with Captain Jack

Goo...

Left, go right

Go pick up the step,

Go left, go right, go left

Larxene walked off mumbling curse words. She had lost to Marluxia. Marluxia walked off to Vexen's lab to celebrate victory with some groping of poor Vexen.

Axel frowns. 'why does Roxas get to go past the next round?' he thought Axel decided to announce this to the world.

"why does Roxas get to go free? When I had an opponent that would chew me to death if I had won against him. It's not fair." Axel whined, he wanted to win, not loose this game. Everyone sighed, annoyed on Axel's part to have mentioned this. Roxas rolled his eyes. He did not want to be apart of this game to begin with. Everyone looked at Roxas. Roxas shrugged, not caring what they decided on the matter to be honest.

"alright" Xemnas said in a slightly irritated voice. Roxas sighed in annoyance but walked up to the Dance Dance revolution mat. Axel grinned and went to be player two.

"hey Roxas……whoever wins, tops tonight" Axel said so only Roxas could hear.

"agreed" Roxas said, smirking. He had to win this match just to see the look on Axel's face when he lost. Roxas hit the random button and the song Candy came up.

Sweet lover... yeah yeah yeah...

Doo-doo-doodoo doo doo doodoo do

La la la, forever...

Like a dream, soon things like I've only imagined before will come to me.

This love song marks the beginning because now you're the only one who can turn my feelings to love.

Everyday and everywhere a rainbow spreads across our hearts

All seven colors of that melody flow into the sky as far as we can see.

Everyday and every time, echoing in our hearts

Is a sweet harmony that will encompass our love as long as we are here.

La la lala...

Oooohh, yeah!

Everyday and everywhere, make sure of the love again

As we go, this feeling keeps on going, just like this song!

Everyday and every time, I'll always bring you

The rhythm that'll make you love me forever!

Roxas smirked looking at the screen. It flashed the scores. He had won. Axel's jaw dropped. He had just lost to Roxas.

"see you tonight" Roxas said, very sarcastically sweet to Axel. Axel pouted and walked off, hands covering his ass. Everyone looked at Roxas with Questionable eyes. Roxas just smirked at them all and sat on the couch very happy with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later round two began. Everyone that was competing was: Xemnas, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia and Roxas were the ones who had made it to the second round. Xemnas announced that himself and Xaldin would be going first. Xemnas and Xaldin stepped up to the dance dance revolution mats and stood on them. Xemnas hit random and the song love love shine popped up.

Love love love love

Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah

Yeah!

"Sun Shine!!"

Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"

HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan

"Love Beat!!"

Kono kimochi mo "Heat Up!!"

HIKARI abite

Soshite ANATA no moto e

La la lalala la

La la lalala la

La la lalala la

La la la la

La love you love you love you love you love sunshine

Setsunaku Amazuppai

Koi no hajimari wa

Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!

Kamisama Mou Chotto dake

Mimamotte kudasai.

HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara

Todoke!! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!!

Xemnas grinned at the screen he had won the game. "Heh…I win" was all that Xemnas could say as he walked off the mat to go sit on the couch. Xaldin was not pleased with the turn out but walked off and went to go sit on the recliner to watch Zexion and Saix on the Dance Dance Revolution. Zexion stepped on the mat and hit the random button and the song: Cartoon Heroes came up.

We are the cartoon heroes, oh

We are the ones who are gonna last forever

We came out of a crazy mind, oh

And walked out on a piece of paper and...

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian

Welcome to the toon town party

Here comes Superman, from never neverland

Welcome to the toon town party

There's still more to come

And everyone will be

Welcomed at the toon (toon) town (town) party

Zexion blinked at the television screen. He had won that round against Saix. Saix on the other hand was not a happy wonton. Axel's prediction on Saix going berserker came true. Saix growled his teeth bared at Zexion and the screen. Back and fourth his eyes went. He was trying to figure out how to attack both at the same time. Before he could summon his claymore Xemnas kissed Saix, squarely on the lips. Saix's eyes widened, his claws gripped Xemnas' hips as he bit his lip. Saix started going back to normal. Everyone's eyes were wide. They all knew that Saix liked the superior but didn't think he would act on nonexistent feelings. Xemnas smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around Saix. Saix purred. Xemnas and Saix moved to the couch to cuddle. They did not care if people looked at them.

"Continue" was all that Xemnas said. It was Demyx and Marluxia next. Marluxia smirked at Demyx and stepped on the second player mat as Demyx stepped on the first player mat. Demyx hit the random mat and I like to move it came up on the screen.

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

This time Demyx was the one smirking as he walked off of the mat and sat down. He had won the match verse Marluxia. Xaldin looked at Roxas. In the truth Roxas wanted to play. Xaldin smirked slightly.

"I want to go against Roxas" Xaldin said. Roxas looked at Xaldin thinking that he was a mind reader. Everyone looked at Roxas for some sort of approval towards Xaldin playing him. Roxas nodded, not caring whom he went against. Xaldin and Roxas went up to the dance dance revolution mats to play the last match for an hour. Xaldin hit the random button and the song: Look to the Sky popped up. It was a nice short song that would determine the fate of the next round.

S.O.T.A.

Feeling sad and lonely

Cause I can't find you

Call your telephone

And there's never no answer

Said you love me

Kissed me

We were in heaven

Said I'm sorry

Love you, want you forever

Every night I look at the sky

Call your name

And wonder where you are

Every night I look at the sky

Baby, miss you

Won't you come back

Xaldin had missed one step that Roxas had not and lost the match.

"Alright…. Lunch time" Xemnas said, walking to the kitchen. Everyone went to the kitchen to take a break and eat some sandwiches.


	4. Chapter 4

Dance Zexion Dance Chapter 4

The finishing Chapter X_X  
SORRY it took so long D;  
i was writing on my book  
and now i am stuck on it  
so,.....  
I FINISHED THIS ;DDDD

ENJOY!~

Everyone was sitting down at the table eating their sandwiches. Not much discussion was going on. Everyone was trying to decide for themselves on which nobody was going to win the tournament. It was more probable that Demyx would. If he didn't, Roxas would. No one thought that Zexion would have a chance. Zexion was nervous he sort of wanted to win. He had his doubts about it though. He never thought that he would make it this far. Zexion blinked and looked up.

"Good Luck!" Demyx said cheerfully, to Zexion. He hoped that Zexion beat Roxas so that they could verse each other. It would be fun. He could somewhat see that Zexion was nervous and relized that Zexion wanted to win this. He decided to do something about it if he could.

Soon the break was over and everyone crowded into the room where the Dance Dance Revolution was set up. They wanted to see who would be the champion.

It was Roxas and Zexion's turn. Zexion was on the first player and Roxas was on the second player mat. They both looked at each other. Roxas smiled. Zexion hit the Shuffle and Trip Machine Survivor appeared. The song started.

Mommy, will you sing...

Trip start!

1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

Trip start in...

Ahh...

Give it to me good

Ahh...

Start the show

Start the show

Beam me up!

(Do you love me, do you?)

(Beam me up!)

(Do you?)

(Do you love me, do you?)

Zexion closed his eyes before the score was shown. He was almost to scared to look at it.

"Congrats" Roxas said when he saw their scores. He walked off. He was pleased that he had made the top three. He had no regrets. He was topping Axel tonight. That was enough for him.

Zexion stared at the screen for a bit. He almost smiled. He caught himself before he actually did. He now had to verse Demyx who was now standing on the second player mat. He wanted Zexion to be the first player.

"Are you ready Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"yeah" Demyx said cheerfully.

Zexion hit the random button and Happy wedding popped up. The game and final song finally started.

Happy your Happy your Happy your lovely Wedding

Happy your Happy your I say to you every night

Happy your Happy your every every morning

You dream about him every night

but soon he sleeps by your side

You can touch hand and hand

and having a lovely lovely dream

In your imagination I guess

It's not the goal but only beginning

Hundred years or more

Don't forget to say "I love you!"

Happy your Happy your Happy your lovely Wedding

Happy your Happy your I say to you every night

Happy your Happy your Happy so sweet Wedding

Happy your Happy your every every morning

Happy your Happy your Happy your lovely Wedding

Happy your Happy your I say to you every night

Happy your Happy your Happy so sweet Wedding

Happy your Happy your every every morning

Happy your Happy your Happy your lovely Wedding

Happy your Happy your I say to you every night

Happy your Happy your Happy so sweet Wedding

Happy your Happy your every every morning

Happy your Happy your Happy your lovely Wedding

Happy your Happy your I say to you every night

Happy your Happy your Happy so sweet Wedding

Happy your Happy your every every morning

Demyx had made significantly less points than he usually did. Some were obviously on purpose. Zexion looked at the score and put the logical explanation together. "….you let me win" he said. There had been a hint of anger in his voice. Zexion walked off.

Xemnas blinked as the two left. Not taking any chances of a rematch Xemnas picked up all the Dance Dance Revolution stuff and threw it into a portal hat went to nowhere. Just to be sure that Demyx didn't come across it.

"Now that the monstrous thing is gone. There will be rules for presents for Demyx. I will keep you posted on those soon. Me and Saix need to go figure those regulations out" he said as he started dragging Saix towards his room rather than his office.

"somehow I doubt they are going to go make up rules" Axel said. He raised an eyebrow. Roxas rolled his eyes and smacked Axel's ass, who yelped. Everyone still in the room snickered.

* * *

Demyx chased after Zexion. Who had gone to the library.

"Stop following me Demyx" Zexion nearly yelled. He was upset.

"I had a reason" Demyx whined.

"What to humiliate me?" Zexion growled.

"no, I did it because I wanted to make you happy,…..because I love you" Demyx said. Tears were forming in his eyes. Now what he had been feeling for a very long time was out in the open.

"Demyx…"

"Zexion! That is how I feel. I truly cant help that I have these feelings. Sometimes I wish I didn't feel but, I do." Demyx yelled emotionally. There were more tears were in his eyes. Some were falling on the floor of the Library.

Zexion smiled a little and before Demyx could comprehend what was going on. Zexion kissed Demyx and wrapped his arms around his waist. After a few seconds Zexion pulled back with a faint smile on his lips.

"I love you too" Zexion whispered softly back to Demyx. Zexion slipped his hand into Demyx's and he squeezed it softly.

Demyx smiled as Zexion wiped away his tears.

"Come on Demyx. We need to go move your stuff into my room" Zexion said with a grin. They walked together happily to what will be their room.

* * *

Next thing ill finish is: Red Roses Chapter 6 (for cause i accidently cut off the last part of it and someone just pointed that out to me so,....i will finish that before i move on to something else so they dont murder me in my sleep)

________________________________________ ________

The legal stuff

Kingdom hearts Charries: not mine  
Dance Dance Revolution songs: not mine  
plot: mine  
Proof of all this: look in my wallet, there are no monies in it


End file.
